Brains
by Legacy Now
Summary: It turns out Ami and Koushiro may have more in common than they think.


**Brains**

* * *

"Of course, I'm not going to forget about the wedding...! How could I, you're one of my best friends, Usagi-chan."

Ami Mizuno chuckled as she held her cellphone. She had classes in about an hour, and had to get to her locker for her textbook. The university she got into was far from the town she lived in, but it had a fine medical program. She had to try out for the best education, no matter how far it took her.

"So... you finally got to ask her out, didn't you?" smirked Koushiro Izumi, sipping his soft drink. "I'm happy for you and Mimi, Taichi."

It was a warm late summer's morning. Koushiro was walking around the campus, trying to navigate his way around the buildings. Taking the risk to study out of the city he lived in for so long was daunting, but as soon as he arrived everyday seemed like a day to learn something new.

Taichi took it hard when Sora started to date Yamato, though he was glad that Mimi could make Taichi happy after all he went through.

"Of course, I'll book a flight back home, and I'll be on time for all of us to fit in our bridesmaid dresses."

The crowd of people grew a tad denser, but Ami tried to weave throughout the vast crowd.

"Hikari and Takeru are dating? I saw that coming a mile a way, it was pretty obvious they were going to get together. ... Please stop shouting, you're hurting my ear drum."

"Me and Ryo...? Well, it was only a junior high school thing... It was nothing serious, anyways."

"And remember, to get to the Digital Gate, you have to have a specific code, don't let Yolei insert the wrong one. Make sure she doesn't do anything that will have to make me come over a thousand miles."

"What, what do you mean? I'm not in denial, it was years ago."

"She did _what_?"

"Usagi, it wasn't going to work out. You know how busy I was with school. Being part of the Senshi took a lot of time, too."

"Alright, Taichi, tell me, what did she do?"

"Usagi, please, stop... I just don't have time for a relationship!"

An unknown forced crashed into Koushiro. His shirt suddenly felt damp. Looking in front of him, a blue haired girl caused him to spill his soda. A look of shock was on her face.

"... Tai, I'm going to have to call you back."

Koushiro closed his cellphone.

"Usagi, I think I may have caused an accident... Talk to you later?"

Ami placed her cellphone back in her purse.

"I'm so sorry...! I was on the phone with a friend, and I wasn't looking where I was going, and..."

"It's alright..." said Koushiro. "Just... remember to look where you're going next time. It's crowded today, so don't be too hard on yourself."

Ami swallowed. She usually wasn't this klutzy. That was Usagi's job, but today she was out of it.

The gentlemen in front of her could have blown a fuse, but he was calm and collective, so she was lucky she didn't raise a further fuss. She felt so guilty about ruining his shirt. She should do something, but what?

"I was just going to get some coffee on campus, and I'm going to get myself a drink," said the medical student. "Perhaps... I could buy you one to replace the soda?"

"I was just about to go on lunch break, but sure," a slow smile came on the tech student.

"I'm Mizuno... Mizuno Ami."

"Izumi Koushiro," they shook hands. "Pleased to meet you."

Ami noticed the computer book in Koushiro's hand.

"You're reading about PC processors?" she asked, remembering her junior high school days.

"Yeah, I'm studying the information processing and computers program here on campus," smiled Koushiro. "Ever since I was in elementary school, I've always been fascinated about computers."

"I took a computer course in high school," smiled Ami. "I enjoyed it a lot, though I'm studying to become a doctor. They called me 'the Brain' back at home."

"Me too," the smile was still on his face. "They always said that I had my nose in my laptop, but I can't help but run programs all day. Something about it's so... thrilling."

"Facts and data are amazing."

For a moment, Ami was glad the soda spilled on Koushiro.


End file.
